Cho is Wolf Doll
by Zebri JOY
Summary: Sungmin tak sengaja bertemu dengan sebuah boneka serigala yang manis. Boneka yang membuat apartemenya berantakan."kenapa kau dibuang oleh pemilikmu eoh?"/'Chu'/"YA, NEO NUGU?"/Bukankah tadi kau yang membawaku kemari dan dengan seenaknya mencuri first kiss ku?"/"ma.. maksudmu kau ehm boneka serigala tadi?"/ bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?/KyuMin/YAOI or BL/OneShot/Gaje baal/Newbie/RnR


Seorang _namja_ mungil, berkulit putih, berwajah manis, dengan bibir shape M miliknya sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang disediakan kedai _tteokbokki_ tersebut. Ya _namja_ itu sedang mengantri untuk memesan _tteokbokki_ yang sangat diminati orang orang Seoul. Menunggu kira-kira 15 menit, kini tibalah _namja_ tersebut aka Sungmin untuk memesan pesanannya.

"_Ahjuma_, _annyeong_" sapa _namja_ aka Sungmin pada pemilik kedai _tteokbokki_ langganan Sungmin.

"Ah Sungmin, kau datang? Ingin memesan apa?" Tanya _ahjuma_ pemilik kedai tersebut pada Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya.

"biasa _ahjuma_ _tteokbokki_nya 2 porsi" jawab Sungmin ramah pada _ahjuma_ itu, ya memang mereka sudah akrab.

"_ne_ tunggu sebentar _ne_ Sungmin~ah" ujar ahjuma itu menyiapkan pesanan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"ini sungmin~ah" ujar _Ahjuma_ itu menyerahkan kantong plastik berwarna putih yang berisi pesanan Sungmin.

"berapa _ahjuma_?" Tanya Sungmin pada _ahjuma_ pemilik kedai itu.

"_aniya_, kau tak perlu membayarnya Sungmin~ah" jawab _ahjuma_ ramah dan cantik itu.

"_aniya_ _ahjuma_ aku harus membayarnya" tolak Sungmin , walaupun ia memang sangat akrab dengan _ahjuma_ dihadapannya. Tetapi Sungmin tidak ingin membuat _ahjuma_ pemilik kedai langgannannya itu rugi.

"_aishh_ kau ini baik sekali Sungmin~ah" jawab _ahjuma_ pemilik kedai.

"ini _ahjuma_, aku pergi dulu nde, _annyeong_" ujar Sungmin menyerahkan beberapa lembar won. Lalu berlalu pergi.

"ne _annyeong_, hati hati dijalan Sungmin~ah" jawab _ahjuma_ baik hati itu, dan dengan paksaan Sungmin iapun menerima uang pemberian Sungmin.

"ehm" jawab Sungmin dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

"sudah gelap eoh?" Tanya Sungmin pada keheningan seraya berjalan menenteng kantong plastik putih dan bersenandung. Memang jarak kedai dengan apartemenya tidaklah jauh, jadi ia lebih memilih berjalan.

'pluk'

"_eoh_? Apa itu?" gumam Sungmin pada keheningan malam hari saat tak sengaja melihat benda yang tak sengaja ia tendang. Lalu menghampiri benda tersebut dan mengambilanya.

"_eoh_, boneka? Milik siapa?" gumam Sungmin yang masih memengang boneka serigala tersebut, boneka yang cukup manis.

"ah manisnya, apa aku bawa pulang saja?" Tanya Sungmin pada keheningan.

::

^^Cho is Wolf Doll^^

::

By Gpristiya

::

Pair : Kyumin Always

::

Its all about Kyumin

::

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Dan akan bertambah dengan banyaknya chap chap selanjutnya

::

OneShoot

.::.

Rate :: T

::

Warning : bahasa tak sesuai EYD, Typo's, pasaran

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

Lee Sungmin hanya milik orang tuanya dan para Pumpkins or dsb

Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Orang tuanya dan Sparkyu or dsb

.

Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders

::

.

This is for all our reader

you guys rock!

.

.

.

.

^^Cho is Wolf Doll^^

.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang di apartemen milik Sungmin, Sungmin memang tinggal sendiri karena ia ingin belajar mandiri. Walaupun Appanya adalah pengusaha, tetapi ia bukanlah anak manja. Ya dengan terpaksa Umma dan Appanya mengijinkan Sungmin tinggal sendiri di Seoul.

"manisnya" ujar Sungmin memegangi boneka serigala yang ia temukan dijalan tadi "kenapa kau dibuang oleh pemilikmu eoh?" Tanya Sungmin pada boneka serigala yang notabenenya adalah benda mati.

'**chu'**

Ya sekarang Sungmin sedang mencium mulut serigala tersebut, entah apa ia sadar atau tidak. Tetapi nalurinya menyuruhnya untuk mencium boneka tersebut. Walau hanya beberapa detik, namun dampaknya sangatlah fatal. Sungmin pun melepaskan kecupan pada mulut serigala didepannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari boneka yang ia pegang tadi. Sungmin pun membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya akan makhluk dihadapannya.

"_neo_…._neo_ _nugu_?" Tanya Sungmin pada _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya. Sementara _namja_ berbaju putih itu sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru apartemen Sungmin.

"wah, ini dimana?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, _namja_ berbaju putih tersebut justru sibuk berlari sana sini melihat barang barang Sungmin.

"_YA_, _NEO_ _NUGU_?" teriak Sungmin yang merasa kesal pada _namja_ berbaju putih yang sekarang sedang melihat bingkai foto Sungmin sewaktu wisuda SMA.

"ya kau berisik sekali" jawab _namja_ berbaju putih itu seraya menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sungmin pun berlari menuju _namja_ berbaju putih itu dan sekarang ia sudah berhadapan dengan _namja_ berbaju putih yang bodoh itu.

"_ya_ _neo_ _nugu_? Siapa namanu? Kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam apartemenku?" Tanya Sungmin pada _namja_ berkulit pucat berbaju putih yang misterius itu.

"aku? Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah tadi kau yang membawaku kemari dan dengan seenaknya mencuri first kiss ku?"jawab Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang sedang terkejut karena penjelasannya tadi, "_Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun aka _namja_ berbaju putih itu dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"ma.. maksudmu kau ehm boneka serigala tadi?" Tanya Sungmin gugup untuk memastikan bahwa _namja_ dihadapannya ini bukanlah boneka yang tadi ia cium "ahh pasti kau berbohong, kau pencuri kan? Kau mau mencuri kan?" sangkal Sungmin membuat _namja_ dihadapannya terkejut.

"_ani_" jawab Kyuhyun santai dan kembali sibuk dengan foto Sungmin tadi "Ya, kenapa kau ada dua eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin seraya menunjuk foto wisuda Sungmin tadi.

"itu foto bodoh" jawab Sungmin malas.

"foto?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti arti foto.

"_nde_, foto apa kau tak pernah melihatnya? Kau ini seperti baru tinggal di bumi saja" jawab Sungmin dengan muka malasnya.

"bumi? Benarkah ini dibumi? Wahh akhirnya aku diperbolehkan ke bumi. Pantas saja" teriak Kyuhyun berlari keasa sini (lagi) dan berakhir melompat-lompat di sofa berwarna pink milik Sungmin.

"YA YA YA, jangan melopmpat lompat disitu kau bisa merusaknya" marah Sungmin seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih saja melompat-lompat.

"_wae_? Ini sangat menyenangkan" jawab Kyuhyun yang masih lompat-lompat seperti kelinci

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di ruang makan. Sungmin menatap sinis _namja_ dihadapannya yang sukses membuat apartemen Sungmin berantakan.

"_Aishh_, ini makanlah aku tahu kau lapar bukan?" suruh Sungmin menyerahkan _tteokbokki_ yang tadi ia beli pada _namja_ berbaju putih yang duduk disebrangnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya memandang bingung bungkusan yang tadi Sungmin berikan padanya.

"_ige_ _mwoya_?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang membuka bungkusan _tteokbokki_ bersiap untuk memakannya.

"sudahlah jangan banyak bicara dan makanlah! _arachi_?" ujar Sungmin yang sedang membelah sumpitnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dan meniru semua kelakuan Sungmin. Mulai dari membuka bungkusan, lalu membelah sumpit. Ya Kyuhyun dapat menirunya dengan baik. Lalu ikut menikmati hidangan yang diberikan Sungmin padanya.

"wahh, _mashitayeo_" teriak Kyuhyun ketika mencoba makanan yang diberikan Sungmin, dengan cepat Kyuhyun memakannya hingga habis tak tersisa. Sementara Sungmin melongo melihat Kyuhyun yang rakus itu.

"Ya bolehkah aku meminta punyamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih melamu itu.

"ehh… _ne_ .. ini " jawab Sungmin menyerahkan _tteokbokki_nya pada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya melihat Kyuhyun makan saja sudah membuatnya kenyang. Dan diam diam pun Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang memakan jatah Sungmin dan tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya.

'tampan'

"haah _mashita_ _neomu_ _neomu_ _mashita__, haah kenyangnya __gomawo__ne__" ujar Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya yang kekenyangan. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya._

_"__ne__cheonma__, tapi Kyuhyun~ssi kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun __namja__ misterius itu._

_"ehm aku berasal dari kayangan, aku kemari untuk mencari cinta sejatiku" jelas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya "ah __gurae__ namamu siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun._

_"ah oh iya kita belum berkenalan, Sungmin Lee Sungmin __imnida__" kata Sungmin menjulurkan tangan kanannya dihadapan Kyuhyun._

_"Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Kyuhyun yang menatap bingung tangan Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya._

_"__aishh__, jika kau berkenalan dengan seseorang maka kau harus menjulurkan tangan atau membalas uluran tangan __arachi__ Kyuhyunie?" ujar Sungmin menggirirng tangan kanan Kyuhyun untuk berjabat tangan._

_"__ne__? Kyuhyunie? Kenapa kau menggati namaku?" protes Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang seenaknya menggati namanya. Sementara Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya dapat tertawa kecil._

_"itu panggilan khususku untukmu __arachi__?" perintah Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengangguk sekilas. Hal itu membuat senyum Sungmin makin melebar._

_._

_._

_._

_"baiklah sekarang kau duduk disini, aku ingin membersihkan apartemenku yang kau hancurkan" ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disofa pink miliknya._

_"bolehkah aku ikut membantumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengahampiri Sungmin yang sedang memunguti buku-bukunya yang tergeletak dilantai apartemen. Mendengar itu pun Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

_"__aishh__ lelahnya" keluh Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diatas sofa._

_"itu semua karena perbuatanmu Kyuhyunie" jawab Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun yang ada disamping kanannya._

_"__arrghh__… ya sakit Minnie~ah" ujar Kyuhyun mengelus lengannya yang di cubit Sungmin._

_"Minnie?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan pendengarannya._

_"__ne__ itu panggilan khusus dariku untukmu" jawab Kyuhyun meniru perkataan Sungmin tadi._

_"dasar peniru" gerutu Sungmin pada Kyuhyun._

_"__wae__?" Tanya Kyuhyun._

_"__ani__, sebaiknya aku tidur" ujar Sungmin beranjak dari sofanya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya "ya kenapa kau mengikutiku eoh?" Tanya Sungmin sadar jika Kyuhyun menguntitnya._

_"tidur, aku juga ingin tidur" jawab Kyuhyun santai._

_"kau? Kau ingin tidur dikamarku?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk "__andwae__" tolak Sungmin segera._

_"__wae__?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang melasnya._

_"__andwae__, tidak boleh" tolak Sungmin kekeuh._

_"ayolah aku mohon, aku tidak ingin tidur di sofa" mohon Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya._

_"__aishh__ disini masih ada kamar tamu, ayo __palli__ aku tunjukan" ujar Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun menuju kamar tamu yang memang ia sediakan jika __umma__appa__ atau adiknya ke SEOUL._

_"__ani__, aku tak mau, nanti aku bisa membuat kamar tamumu hancur, aku mau tidur bersamamu" tolak Kyuhyun kekeuh. Membuat Sungmin lemas._

_"__araseo__, tapi kau tidak akan berbuat macam macam kan?" Tanya Sungmin menastikan._

_"__ani__, lagipula kita sesama __namja__, __wae__? Kau takut?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin serius._

_"__ani__" jawaban singkat dari Sungmin, dan segera Sungmin berlari menuju kamarnya diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Matahari pun terbit membuat dua orang __namja__ disatu ranjang yang sama itu terbangun. Walau hari ini hari minggu, tidak menyurutkan Sungmin untuk bangun pagi menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya *ralat* untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun jelmaan boneka serigala itu._

_Sungmin menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Tak seberapa lama keluarlah Sungmin dengan kaos pink dan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru. Masih dengan rambut setengah basah lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih bergumul dengang selimutnya._

_"__Ya__ Kyunie bangun sudah siang" ujar Sungmin mengoyang goyangkan badan Kyuhyun yang tertutupi selimut._

_"eunghh"_

_"ya __palli__ireona__ sudah siang" kata sungmin yang masih setia mengoyang goyangkan badan Kyuhyun._

_"eunghh aishh __araseo__araseo__" ujar Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan mata sayunya. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan._

_._

_._

_._

_"Minnie~ah kau memasak apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan mandi paginya dan terduduk di meja makan._

_"__ramyun__" jawab Sungmin yang masih asyik dengan masakannya._

_"apakah rasanya enak?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran akan rasa __ramyun__ tersebut._

_"ehm tentu" jawab Sungmin singkat seranya membawa panci menuju meja makan "makanlah" ujar sungmin member tutup panci dan sumpit pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap bingung tutup panci tersebut._

_"__aishh__araseo__ ikuti caraku __ne__!" sungmin pun mempraktekan cara memakan __ramyun__ ala Lee Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menirunya dengan baik dan cekatan._

_'tes tes tes tes…..'_

_"__eoh__ hujan?" Tanya Sungmin dan bergegas menuju jendela apartemennya "tidak, lalu itu suara apa?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan ramyunnya._

_"mungkin itu suara air yang ada di kamar mandimu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan mie._

_"__ne__? __JEONGMAL__?" Tanya Sungmin kaget dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat kamarnya banjir karena air dari kamar mandi, lalu dengan segera ia menuju kamar mandi untuk mematikan keran yang menyala sedari tadi._

_"KYUHYUN" teriak Sungmin marah. Sontak teriakan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersedak._

_"KYUHYUN, KEMARI KAU" teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar. Dengan segera Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar dimana tempat Sungmin berada._

_"__wae__?" Tanya Kyuhyun takut melihat Sungmin dengan wajah memerah menahan marah._

_"kau, __aishh__ kau membuatku gila, kenapa kau meninggalkan kamar mandi dalam keadaan keran menyala __eoh__?" Tanya Sungmin geram pada __namja__ berkulit pucat itu._

_"__mianhae__, aku tak tahu cara mematikannya. Jadi aku tinggal, kupikir kerannya bisa mati dengan sendirinya. __Jeongmal__mianhae__ Minnie~ah" ujar Kyuhyun menyesal dan memasang tampang melasnya itu yang membuat Sungmin iba._

_"__aishh__araseo__araseo__, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan menjelaskan apapun yang tak kau ketahui __arachi__?" ujar Sungmin final. Dan kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk setuju "ah satu lagi"_

_"__nde__?" jawab Kyuhyun._

_"sampai kapan kau akan memakai baju putihmu itu?" Tanya Sungminsaat menyadari baju yang kyuhyun kenakan masih sama seperti kemarin._

_"__nan__molla__, aku tidak punya baju lagi Minnie~ah" jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengedikan bahu._

_"__aishh__, kemarilah" mengajak Kyuhyun kedepan lemari pakaiannya, lalu memberikan Kyuhyun kaos biru dan celana panjang coklat pada Kyuhyun "pakailah baju ini __arachi__?" perintah Sungmin._

_"ehm" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan dengan segera melepas bajunya dihadapan Sungmin, yang membuat Sungmin melotot._

_"ya ya ya, gantilah dikamar mandi, __palli__palli__palli__" suruh Sungmin seraya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi "__aishh__jinjja__ anak itu membuatku gila" keluh Sungmin frustasi._

_._

_._

_._

_Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang duduk disofa menunggu Sungmin yang mengatakan ingin mengajaknya pergi. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Sungmin dengan kaos pinknya tadi dan celana panjang berwarna putih yang menghapiri Kyuhyun._

_"ayo __palli__, kita harus membeli baju untukmu" ajak Sungmin menarik lengan kiri Kyuhyun keluar apartemennya._

_"Kita mau kemana Minnie~ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sudah berada didalam mobil milik Sungmin dan tentu saja dikendarai oleh Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping kanannya._

_"pasar swalayan untuk membeli baju, oh ya Kyunie kendaraan yang kita naiki ini namanya Mobil, ah yang disana yang itu itu namanya bus transportasi kau harus membayar jika ingin menaikinya, ah dan yang itu, itu namanya sepeda motor, ah dan juga yang itu yang digoes itu namanya sepeda __arachi__?" jelas Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk-angguk memperhatikn benda yang ditunjuk Sungmin tadi._

_'Ckit'_

_"kenapa berhenti Minnie~ah bukankah belum sampai" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tiba tiba memberhentikan mobilnya ditengah jalan._

_"ah ini namanya lampu merah, ah ya kau lihat yang disana Kyunie? Disana terdapat 3 buah lampu. Yang merah artinya berhenti, kuning artinya berhati-hati dan yang hijau artinya jalan" jelas Sungmin terhadap lampu lalu lintas tersebut._

_"ah sekarang sudah hijau Minnie~ah" ujar Kyuhyun memperhatikan lampu hijau yang sedang menyala. Sungminpun kembali menancapkan gasnya._

_"kau jenius Kyuhyunie" puji Sungmin._

_"tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun bangga._

_._

_._

_._

_"pilihlah baju yang kau suka Kyunie tapi hanya 7 araseo?" kata Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyunpun hanya mengangguk._

_"ah bolehkah yang ini Minnie~ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang menunjukan kaos bergambar kasrtun serigala pada Sungmin._

_"ehm, terserah"_

_._

_._

_._

_"ah iya kita juga harus membeli ponsel untukmu?" ujar Sungmin ke Kyuhyun setelah selesai membeli pakaian._

_"ponsel?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan._

_"ehm ponsel, yaitu alat untuk memanggil seseorang yang berada jauh darimu dan kau bisa mendengar suaranya" jelas Sungmin pada Kyuhyun seraya memperlihatnya iphone 5 pinknya._

_"benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar._

_"ehm" jawab Sungmin, mereka sekarang sedang menuju tempat penjualan handphone untuk Kyuhyun._

_"apakah aku bisa menghubungi keluargaku yang ada di kayangan dengan memakai ponsel Minnie~ah?" Tanya kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang melotot terkejut._

_"__mianhae__, kurasa untuk itu tidak bisa" jawab Sungmin sedih melihat Kyuhyun sedih._

_"yahh berarti itu percuma Minnie~ah" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih._

_"__aniya__, itu tidak akan percuma. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau jauh dariku" jawab Sungmin dengan nada gembira untuk menghilangkan muka sedih Kyuhyun._

_"tapi aku tak ingin jauh dari mu Minnie~ah jadi ponsel itu tidak akan berguna" jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum._

_"ada kalanya kau akan jauh dariku Kyuhyunie" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum paksaannya._

_"tapi aku tak ingin kau jauh dariku Minnie~ah" jawab Kyuhyun sedih._

_"__aishh__ sudahlah yang penting kau harus punya ponsel" jawab Sungmin memaksa, lalu menuju tempat penjualan handphone._

_"ehm" jawab Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin dengan tangan penuh tas belanjaan._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kau suka yang itu Kyunie?" Tanya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun memegang iphone 5 yang sama seperti miliknya._

_"ehm, aku ingin punya ponsel yang sama denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun masih memegangi ponselnya._

_"aishh __araseo__, ayo kita bayar agar kau bisa memilikinya" ajak Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun menuju kasir untuk mengurusi pembayaran._

_._

_._

_._

_"ayo kita pulang Minnie~ah" ajak Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin._

_"__mianhae__ Kyu aku harus ke toko buku terlebih dahulu tetapi sebelumnya kita ke mobil terlebih dahulu" jawab Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun._

_._

_._

_._

_"kau ingin ikut denganku atau menunggu di mobil Kyunie?" Tanya Sungmin setelah membuka bagasinya untuk menaruh belanjaan Kyuhyun._

_"aku ikut denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin menuju toko buku._

_"memangnya untuk apa kau ke toko buku Minnie~ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran._

_"aku harus membeli kertas untuk membuat skripsi" jelas Sungmin pada Kyuhyun._

_"ohh"_

_._

_._

_._

"Minnie~ah ini apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memegangi Bolpoin berwarna biru pada Sungmin.

"Ah itu, itu namanya bolpoin gunanya untuk menulis dan hanya bisa dihapus dengan label" jelas Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"yang ini?"

"oh itu, itu namanya penghapus, gunanya untuk menghapus dan bla bla bla …."

"yang ini?"

"itu namanya pensil, sama seperti bolpoin gunanya untuk menulis dan dihapus oleh penghapus bla bla bla"

.

.

.

"sudah selesai Minnie~ah? Ayo kita pulang aku lapar" rajuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang memilah milih kertas.

"ehm sudah ayo" ajak Sungmin membawa belanjaannya kekasir.

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, hari ini Sungmin harus kuliah dan dengan terpaksa ia harus mengajak Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi merengek minta ikut. Dan disinilah sekarang di kampus Sungmin.

"Sungmin~ssi _nugu_?" Tanya Seohyun pada Sungmin saat melihat _namja_ tampan yang ada disamping Sungmin.

"ah Seohyun~ssi, ini temanku Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjulurkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Sungmin pun menjulurkan tangannya dan berkenalan dengan Seohyun "Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_" ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Seo Jo Hyun _imnida_ _**bagapseumnida**_ Kyuhyun~ssi" ujar Seohyun malu malu dan membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"_annyeong_, kenalkan namaku Victoria" ujar seorang _yeoja_ centil yang mendekati Kyuhyun. Hingga saat ini Kyuhyun dikerubuti oleh _yeoja_-_yeoja_ Kampus yang ingin berkenalan dan Sungmin pun terlupakan. Akhirnya Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih dikerubuti _yeoja_ yeoja centil. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin pergi pun hendak menyusulnya namun terlalu sulit karena _yeoja_-_yeoja_ centil ini.

"Sungmin" teriak Kyuhyun berlari menuju Sungmin yang meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"_aishh_ Minnie~ah aku ingin ke toilet" ujar Kyuhyun yang ada disamping Sungmin.

"tahanlah sebentar, dosen sedang menjelaskan" bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"_aishh_ aku sudah tak tahan" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tampang memelasnya.

"_aishh_ _jinjja_, yasudah sana nanti temui aku, jangan lupa bawa ponselmu" nasihat Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun pun segera meninggalkan kelas..

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian

"_aishh_ lama sekali dia, lebih baik aku menyusul saja" saat sudah berada diluar kelas Sungmin dapat melihat bahwa Kyuhyun ada disana bersama seorang _yeoja_ yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Victoria yang sedang menggandeng manja Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun ia sendiri sedang bercanda tawa dengan teman teman barunya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya cemburu.

Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk ketaman lalu menelpon Kyuhyun.

'_yeobseyo'_ ujar seseorang di sebrang telpon.

"_yeobseyo_ Kyuhyun~ah"

'ah Minni~ah, _waeyo_?' Tanya seseorang di sebrang telpon, disana terdengar suara canda tawa para _yeoja_ yang tadi mengerubungi Kyuhyun.

"kau sedang apa?" pertanyaan tak penting itu terlontar dari mulut Sungmin.

'aku sedang berkumpul dengan teman baruku, _waeyo_ Minnie~ah?' ujar Kyuhyun disebrang telpon.

"aku menunggumu di taman, kemarilah jika kau ingin pulang araseo?" jelas Sungmin singkat.

"baiklah sekarang aku kesana" ujar Kyuhyun.

"_ani_, jika kau masih ingin berkumpul, aku akan menunggumu disini, annyeong" Sungmin segera menghentikan panggilannya seusai mengucapkan kata annyeong.

'plip'

.

.

.

"_aishh_ Minnie~ah ayo kita pulang" ujar Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berada di taman lebih tepatnya di samping Sungmin.

"kau tidak ingin berkumpul dengan teman barumu?" Tanya Sungmin diiringi dengan nada sinisnya dan sedikit menekankan saat mengucapkan kata 'teman barumu'.

"_ani_, kurasa sudah cukup, besok kami masih bisa bertemu lagi" jawab Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin menuju mobil untuk pulang ke apartemen.

.

.

.

Sudah berbulan bulan Kyuhyun tinggal diapartemen Sungmin dan berbulan bulan juga ia mempunyai teman baru di kampus Sungmin. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah jarang berada di dekat Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Victoria pun terlihat semakin akrab hingga tibalah hari ini.

Hari dimana Victoria mengajaknya bertemu di cafe tanpa memberitahu Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin pun mengikuti syaratnya. Dan disinilah Sungmin menunggu Victoria yang terlambat datang.

"maaf sudah menunggu lama Sungmin~ssi?" ujar seseorang di hadapan Sungmin yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Victoria.

"_ani_, aku baru saja tiba Victoria~ssi" jawab Sungmin ramah diikuti senyum cetar membahana badai meledak meletus ulala.

"baiklah langsung saja Sungmin~ssi, Sungmin~ssi bisakah kau menjauh dari Kyuhyun"ancam Victoria _yeoja_ centil itu.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin belum mengerti maksud perkataan Victoria.

"aku mencintai Kyuhyun dan aku tahu kau juga mencintainya bukan Sungmin~ssi. Karena itulah aku memintamu untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun" penjelasan Victoria itu membuat Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya namun sedetik kemudian.

"hahaha kau lucu sekali Victoria~ssi, kau takut Kyuhyun menyukaiku bukan? Untuk permintaanmu yang satu ini aku tidak bisa menurutinya, karena Kyuhyun sendiri tinggal di apartemenku dan juga kami tidur 1 kamar" jawab Sungmin dengan seringaiyan yang entah belajar darimana.

"kurasa cukup sampai disini Victoria~ssi, permisi" pamit Sungmin meninggalkan Victoria yang terkejut.

.

.

.

"aku pulang" teriak Sungmin memasuki apartemennya, ia tidak mendapati Kyuhyun dipenjuru manapun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang pergi. Dan Sungmin pun menuju kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Sesampainya dikamar Sungminpun duduk dipinggir ranjang menunduk dalam kekalutan.

"Hiks…hiks….hiks…..bagaimana dia bisa menyuruhkun menjauh dari orang yang kucintai hiks…hiks…" gumamnya dalam keheningan dan sendirian didalam kamar.

'Aku Pulang' teriak seseorang diambang pintu ya tahulah siapa orangnya yaitu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menuju kamar untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

'Hiks…..Hiks…..Hiks…..' terdengar isakan dari dalam kamar membuat Kyuhyun curiga apakah Sungmin sedang menangis? Tapi karena apa?

"Sungmin, Sungmin _hyung_ bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun dari luar kamar untuk meminta izin pada Sungmin.

'hiks….hiks….. masuklah' jawab Sungmin dari dalam kamar dengan segera Sungmin menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

'Cklek..'

"Sungmin _hyung_ dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak melihat Sungmin didalam kamar.

"_wae_?kau merindukanku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata memerah yang baru saja keluar dar kamar mandi. Kyuhyunpun menghampiri Sungmin untuk memastikan keadaan _Hyung_nya itu.

"matamu kenapa _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat mata Sungmin yang memerah dan membengkak.

"_ani_, hanya kelilipan" jawab Sungmin seraya mengucek matanya.

"_jeongmal_? Kau tidak menangiskan _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih mengucek matanya.

"_ani_ untuk apa aku menangis?" elak Sungmin.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di balkon apartemen Sungmin. Duduk berdua seraya menikmati langit malam kota Seoul. Mereka berdua terdiam menikmati apa yang dilihatnya. Hingga sebuah suara berasal dari Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"_Hyung_" panggil Kyuhyun yang masih memandang langit malam.

"_wae_?" Tanya SUngmin dengan kepala yang bersandar dibahu Kyuhyun. Seungguh mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih *ralat* suami istri yang sedang berbulan madu.

"_Hyung_, aku sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku" jawab Kyuhyun diikuti dengan senyuman manisnya.

"_jeongmal_?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dengan senyuman palsunya.

"_ne_, aku baru menyadarinya. Padahal selama ini kami selalu bersama" ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman manisnya dan menghadap pada Sungmin.

"baguslah, lalu apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sungmin yang juga memandang Kyuhyun.

"benarkah _hyung_ ingin membantuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"_ne_ aku bisa membantumu" jawaban Sungmin sungguh berbeda dengan hatinya yang ingin menolak namun apa daya ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun kecewa.

"ah _gomawo_ _Hyung_" ujar Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin "_Saranghae_ _hyung_" kata Kyuhyun diikuti dengan sebuah kecupan dipipi chubby Sungmin.

'Kyunie berhenti berbuat seperti ini, kau membuatku terlalu berharap' batin Sungmin miris dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"ah _hyung_, _gomawo_ telah membantuku menyiapkan semua ini" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya.

"_cheonma_ Kyunie" jawab Sungmin dengan senyumnya. Walau ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Kyunie setidaknya melihat Kyuhyun bahagia sudah membuatnya senang walau batinnya miris.

Ya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berada ditaman yang dibuat seindah mungkin. Menyiapkan keperluan Kyuhyun untuk menyatakan cinta pada Cinta sejatinya itu.

"ah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Kyunie, _Hwaiting_" ujar Sungmin mengepalkan tangan keatas member semangat agar Kyuhyun sukses menyatakan cintanya.

"_Ne_ _Hwaiting_" balas Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin "_Gomawo_ _hyung_" ucapan Kyuhyun tulus.

"sudahlah Kyunie sebentar lagi ia akan datang, oh iya satu lagi" ujar Sungmin teringat sesuatu.

"_wae_ _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka menghadapkan Sungmin padanya.

"eh kyu kenapa cinta sejatimu itu dibumi? Kau kan makhluk dari kayangan Kyu?" perkataan itu sukses terlontar. Pertanyaan yang memang membuatnya penasaran sedari dulu.

"karena memang jodohku ada disini hyung, sedari kecil memang aku tinggal disana tetapi saat dewasa aku akan dikirim ke bumi tetapi tidak dengan wujud asliku, ada yang menjelma menjadi binatang entah itu kodok, atau beast. Untunglah aku menjelma menjadi boneka yang lebih elit dibandingkan yang lainnya haha" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar diikuti tawa ringan diakhir kalimatnya.

"haah begitu? Berarti cerita pangeran kodok benar adanya?" Tanya Sungmin antusias.

"_ne_ itu bisa terjadi" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"baiklah aku pulang Kyunie, bye" kata Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dikamar.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk di sofa pink apartemenya. Ini sudah sejam yang lalu setelah meninggalkan Kyuhyun ditaman untuk menyatakan cinta pada cinta sejatinya itu.

"haah pasti Kyunie sedang berkencan" keluh Sungmin dalam keheningan apartemennya.

"haah kau terlalu berharap Sungmin, Kyuhyun itu tidak mungkin menyukaimu Sungmin hiks beruntung sekali jodohnya Kyunie itu hiks" isakan Sungmin keluar.

_"tapi aku tak ingin jauh dari mu Minnie~ah" jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum._

_"ada kalanya kau akan jauh dariku Kyuhyunie" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum paksaannya._

_"tapi aku tak ingin kau jauh dariku Minnie~ah" jawab Kyuhyun sedih._

Sungmin teringat dengan perkataan Kyuhyun sewaktu pertama kali mereka pergi bersama.

_Ddrrrtt….ddrrrtt…..ddrrrrtt…._

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar dan dengan segera Sungmin melihat melihat layarnya, siapa yang menelponnya sore-sore begini. Begitu melihat id caller nya Sungmin tersenyum miris.

"_yeobseyo_" jawab Sungmin kepada penelponya.

'ya _Hyung_ bisakah kau kemari!' ujar sang penelpon.

"_wae_ _kyunie_?" Tanya Sungmin pada sang penelpon aka Kyuhyun.

'ada barangku yang tertinggal dan aku harus memberikannya sekarang hyung'

"eoh baiklah dimana kau menaruh barangmu biar ku antar"

'…..'

"aishh dasar ceroboh araseo tunggulah"

'Plip'

Sungmin pun segera mencari barang yang Kyuhyun pinta setelah menemukannya ia pun segera pergi menuju taman dimana tempat Kyuhyun berada.

'miris sekali kau Sungmin harus melihat Kyuhyun sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya haah' batin Sungmin miris *pukpukbuatumin

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana ia tidak melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun "_aishh_ dimana anak itu Kyunie…Kyuhyunie…" teriak Sungmin mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tiba tiba telapak sebuah telapak tangan menutui matanya membuat Sungmin terkaget.

"ya Kyuhyunie lepaskan" rengek Sungmin pada namja yang menutupi matanya aka Kyuhyun itu.

"_aishh_ _hyung_ tak seru" rengek Kyuhyun melepaskan telapak tangannya dari wajah Sungmin.

"yayaya kenapa kau merajuk eoh? Dimana kekasihmu, aku tak melihatnya?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru taman.

"_Hyung_ karena kau terlalu lama maka akan kuberi hukuman" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru memberi persyaratan.

"ya dimana kekasihmu eoh? _Ani_ aku tak mau menuruti permintaan anehmu, lagipula ini semua salah mmmphh" omongan Sungmin terhenti ketika Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin. Yang membuat Sungmin terbelalak namu sedetik kemudian Sungmin ikut menikmatinya.

"_Hyung_ ijinkan aku menjadi _namjachingumu_, yang akan melindungimu, menemanimu, dan mencintaimu hingga maut memisahkan. _Hyung_ _Saranghae_ maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" kata Kyuhyun setelah mengusaikan ciuman tersebut dengan senyuman tulus dan juga dahi mereka yang bersatu. Sementara Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum dan menangis bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

Haah akhirnya selesai juga ff gaje, jelek dan yang tak patut di publish

Entahlah kesurupan setan apaan, hingga aku menjadi senang menulis kkk

Saya tahu ff ini jelek, pasaran, yang seharusnya tidak dipublish

Tapi saya hanya ingin menyalurkan apa yang ada di pikiran saya

Dan untuk reader ff "CHO RICH" aku seneng banget ngeliat respon kalian

Author janji akan segera mempublih chap 3 aka endingnya itu.

Mian for typo's

Ada yang mau sequel kah?

Sepertinya tidak kkk…

**Keep **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Credit by  
Gpristiya - pristyagita**

**Thanks for read and review yes**


End file.
